Three's A Crowd
One day in the cul-de-sac, Eddy was sitting by himself in the living room, forced to do his overdue homework, until Barney came barging in. "Eddy!" he shouted. "YEAAARGH!!!" Eddy shrieked, sending papers flying across the room, "BARNEY! KNOCK, WILL YA!!!" "You've been on a date with a girl before, right?" "..I have?" he asked sheepishly, then sprung awake to give a more appropriate answer, "Uh! Yeah, yeah! Sooo many times, like geez! What's up, Barney-boy, want advice?" "I need you to come along with us!" "...Even I know that's a horrible idea." he replied serious-faced, "You don't invite a friend along on your date, Barney!" "I know, but you see.. um.. I'm not sure if this even is a date. I don't wanna make her nervous, but this is also my only chance to get with her..!" Barney stammered, "It's complicated, alright!" "Sounds like it. Typical virgins, tsk tsk." Eddy grinned arrogantly, "Alright, I'll hold your hand and feed ya some lines, but you owe me one!" "Sure!" "And you're paying for all my snacks." "S.. Sure." That night, Eddy and Barney arrived at the cinema early to wait for the lucky lady to show up. Eddy looked more nervous than him, ironically. How stupid was it to willingly be the third wheel at someone else's date? Why did he agree to this.. Nevertheless, when the girl showed up, she didn't look disturbed by Barney's babysitter. In fact, she directed most of her attention to Eddy, and at the end of the movie expressed her desire to keep meeting up with him. Eddy was stunned and Barney too angry over the situation to stay in their company. "H-Hey, Barney!" Eddy called after him, "Where're ya going!" "Where am I going? The date's over! You stole my girl! Good luck with her, I'm going home!!" "Listen, I don't know what that chick's deal is, but she's been all over me the moment we met, what am I supposed to do about that?!" "I don't know? Push her away and give me a chance at swooning her?!" "I hardly said anything to her, she's the one who keeps yapping away at me!" Eddy shouted. "Whatever, Eddy! You're really going to stand there and say you did everything you could to not let this happen?!" "And you're saying YOU did everything to not let this happen?! Don't blame me cause you don't have the jawbreakers to fight for what you want! You know I wasn't stealing your date!" "I.. I.... I know, alright!" Barney moaned, "I needed your help for a reason! I know how to be someone's friend, but not someone's.. boyfriend! No one ever thinks of me like that!" "Yeah, I guessed as much." Eddy sighed, "If people ask ME for help, they hafta be real desperate." "Let's just forget about it! If I lost her that easily, then.. she was never into me. S-Sometimes life's that easy!" he shrugged clumsily, "Have fun, invite me to the wedding!" "..Something's telling me you're still angry." But Barney didn't respond and moved a few steps slower from running off. He wanted to make it look like the conversation met a natural end, but he wasn't good at faking his emotions. Soon afterwards, his date jumped out of the cinema with eagerness to exchange her personal info with Eddy, but he declined. To tell the girl he had no interest in getting to know her would've been rude, so he said to have lost the mood after letting down his friend. She wanted to know how so, but he decided not to say. If Barney was in love with her, then she had to hear it from him. Eddy and Barney met up the next day, though by accident. Eddy had rightly assumed he was still upset with him. Yesterday couldn't be erased, but it was bothersome that he received the blame for something he didn't instigate. Barney's anger was misdirected and served no purpose. "I told her goodbye, what more do ya want..!" Eddy asked. "And she's STILL talking about you! To me!" Barney replied, "Do you know how that makes me feel!" "Then stop being a friend and start being a boyfriend! This chick obviously doesn't know you like her! How can she, if you're the type of guy who brings his friends over to a date!" "She fell for you! So then, were you being a boyfriend to her?!" Barney shouted, "Why do I have to put in the effort, but can you -big ladies man Eddy- walk into a room and get a girl by just looking at her!?" Was that how he saw him? Flattering, but also fascinatingly delusional. "S-Sometimes..! Sometimes things aren't fair!" Eddy shouted back, "The world isn't fair! Sometimes you hafta work every day of your life to get this one thing another jerk gets within five seconds! But the REAL jerk is the one who complains about it and blames the jerk!" "If people keep stealing the girls I like, how am I the jerk!?" "If people keep stealing your girls, then those girls were never yours for them to steal, idiot! Double D used to say that working for something you really want is a good thing! I thought it was stupid at first, too, but when you finally get that thing, it feels so much better than if you'd gotten it right there and then!" "I-I'm tired of wait-" "You're not some fifty year old dude, you can wait a little longer!" "HEY!" Sarah's head roared from her bedroom window, "Stop yelling about your stupid boy problems out on the street, I'm trying to study!" "SHUT UP, SARAH, I SWEAR!" The boys folded their arms and let out a deep sigh. Eddy gave him the stink eye, but he wasn't even looking at him anymore. The guy wasn't Double D, or Ed, or Murray, but still a friend, nevertheless. He had the logical thinking of a chicken, but Eddy didn't want to end a relationship over a silly, lovestruck girl. Surely, Barney had to agree with him on this. There was no one to blame for last night. Eddy kept a natural distance from his date, Barney took Eddy's advice and tried to follow it, but failed because of the fact the girl had experienced a love-at-first sight moment. That's not something she could control, let alone them. "If you're ever going out on a date again, how about I write down some lines for you." Eddy suggested, "Then you can leave me at home." "Yeah, ok." Barney said, "I'd like that.." "You're welcome." he smirked. "You're thanked." The End Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes